narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Source Veins
Source Veins (由来脈,Yuraimyaku) is a collective term given to concentrated sources or minerals that house extreme and unique energy. It is stated that the energy is produced by these sources differs from and unlike it, several of the veins cannot be accessed by anyone and often have set conditions for their use. Vein Types *'Gelel Vein' (ゲレル脈,Gererumyaku) is a source of life energy contained in a minerals often appearing a stones. The energy of the vein, when embedded into a person's body, grants them incredible regenerative powers as well as seemingly halt aging. Those who have the stone inside their bodies can manipulate Gelel energy for combat purposes. *'Dragon Vein' (龍脈,Ryūmyaku) are ancient sources of energy that flows deep in the earth, and can grant infinite power to those who harness it. It is known that they can be only be opened and closed by those with special blood, however once opened, anyone can use it. * Nature Vein (自然脈,Shizenmyaku) are large concentrations of , these veins are known to be one of the rarest types and are often used in the training of . Within this type of veins are two unique veins known as the Spirit Gates. These gates are known to connect the Pure Land with the Living World and are often depicted with as a series of light pillars. Due to their nature they are often protected by a guardian spirit. * Dusk Vein (日暮れ脈, Higuremyaku) are concentrations of mental anguish the natural environment and often gives rise to beasts. These veins are known to be the easiest forming, as they are created from war and atrocities within a location. While being easy to create, they are the only type of vein that can be depleted or destroyed and is usually done through purifying the area around the vein. While creating beasts and corrupting the environment, the energy of the Dusk Vein can corrupt individuals and creatures. * Origin Vein (起こり脈, Okorimyaku) Is a rare and artificial vein that is thought to be a hybrid between a Dragon and Gelel Vein. First discovered by [ ], the energy produced by the Origin Veins radiates life given energy; much like that of a Gelel vein. Unlike it the energy it gives off is known to cause mutations within the environment and living creatures. It's energy has been shown to be capable of mutating creatures born or created from Chakra. * Phantasmal Vein (幻夢脈, Genmumyaku) is a rare type of vein located within the Phantasmal Island discovered by Sōten Asahina. The energy of the vein is known to not only repel but destroy any type of Natural Energy. When used by an individual, it is capable of shutting down area of Natural Energy and prove difficult of Sages to deal with. * Void Vein (空脈, Kūmyaku) is a rare type of energy contained in a minerals often appearing as metallic crystals, often referred to as Void Ore or Void Gemstone. Originally used by a group that opposed the during an invasion of their world. Often used in weapon creation, the ore is known to rapidly absorb any chakra that it comes in contact with. While those with high levels of chakra can mitigate it's effects for a limited time. Those with low levels often die within a short time. After the destruction of the world it originated on, a large meteorite of it crash landed on the earth and was discovered by Akihisa Makami. *'Spirit Vein' (魂脈, Tamamyaku) is one of the oldest energy sources in existence. Flowing beneath the earth and pooling under the Land of Runes, the energy is formed from the bodies and souls of the deceased when they decompose. The biological matter is then condensed over many years into a liquid-like energy. Those who drink from the Spirit vein can access memories of those who have died. This can be used to know the mechanics behind older techniques. With the Life Shell, a human can be created with memories of a deceased person, successfully creating a . It is a very sentient energy, and can sometimes destroy the user's mind with various memories. Known Veins *'Rōran- ': A Dragon Vein located in the destroyed kingdom of within the . Known to be sealed away by the last queen of Rōran . The vein was later reopened by the Sixth Kazekage who used to transform Sunagakure and the Land of Wind. *' - ': A Gelel Vein first discovered long ago as a vein of ore by Temujin's ancestors. Only the royal blood of his clan could forge stones from the ore, a process performed with flesh and blood of the body. These same forgers were also the only ones capable of implanting the stones into bodies, as well as destroying them. The entire deposit of Gelel is said to be capable of destroying half a continent. For this reason a long and costly war was fought over it, resulting in the ore being sealed away by Temujin's ancestors. It was relocated by who wanted to use it to rule the world. After a battle with and , the vein was destroyed. *' ': is one of the big three legendary unexplored sage regions, and home to a large Nature vein. It's the land of , Mount Myōboku is a rich and beautiful land, whose ultimate authority seems to be the . and are both elders and sages, and they seem to have an even higher authority than himself. *' ': is one of the big three legendary unexplored sage regions, and home to a large Nature vein. It is the home of various animals unlike the other big three is know to be the home of the slug . *' ': is one of the big three legendary unexplored sage regions, and home to a large Nature vein. It is the residence of the and is governed by the sacred . *'Land of Demons - Spirit Forest': A Nature Vein within the land of Demons. *'Shiogakure - Wells': Located in the underwater village of Shiogakure, it houses a Dragon vein which is used to power the village and barrier around it. *'Black Forest' - Tōno Village: Home to the Asahina Clan, Tōno Village sits within the heart of the forest and is a Nature Veins. Due to the destruction of the village and the poisoning of the forest by ... the vein was destroyed. *'.... - Shizensentō': A large nature vein created by Shinkairen and Kaname after exploring ... It is home to several Asahina after the destruction of their home. Like most nature veins, it is were potential sages are trained. *'Demon's Chasm': Home to a massive Dusk Vein near the village of Yamataikoku. It was sealed off and is watched over by the Nakano Clan. *'Phantasmal Island': is a island located and is home to the only known Phantasmal Vein. The island was eventually sunk beneath the ocean preventing it from being used by other. However due to the exposure of the vein, Sōten began to naturally produce the energy which was passed on to her child. *'Banshōmori': is home to the worlds only Origin Vein, which is located within its center. Trivia * It is noted the color of the energy produced by the veins is different for every vein. * The concept of the veins are loosely based Ley lines. Also See * God Tree (Kai) * Chakra (Kai) Category:Ω kaiser Σ Category:Terms Category:Kaiser Terms